


Good Boy

by misumaru



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, references to body modfication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Arbitro's birthday is coming up and Kau worries over how best to express his affection.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LdyBastet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/gifts).



> Happy Birthday LdyBastet! Hope you enjoy this small gift - next year I'll try and do something longer!
> 
> Content warning: Arbitro/Kau is a warning in itself, but contains implied/beginnings of underage sex and references to past body modifications. Also, no beta because it's for my beta. ;)

It was a well-known fact that Kau would do anything for and give everything he had to Arbitro. Why else would he have submitted so happily to his modifications? It was an arrangement that suited them both, but there was one small thing that weighed on Kau’s mind – how could he show his appreciation even more when it came to special occasions?

Arbitro’s birthday was coming up. He knew this, because it was all anyone could talk about, from the faceless staff talking about various preparations right up to Gunji and Kiriwar complaining about how it meant Arbitro was on their backs even more than usual. Kau couldn’t say he’d noticed any particular change, expect for perhaps his master being slightly more affectionate than usual, but it presented him with a problem – what could he do? Of course, anything Arbitro asked of him would be given immediately, but if we wanted to express himself in his own way… How would he be able to surprise his master, to show him just how much he meant to him?

Food seemed like the most traditional thing, something sweet and sticky they could enjoy together and indulge in taking their time licking off each other. The thought made Kau shiver slightly, but that was how it would have to remain – a thought. Even with his heightened sense of smell, he could hardly find his way around a kitchen and communicating just what he wanted would be near impossible. Besides, who else could even help him? He’d tried some of Gunji’s cooking once when he’d followed the sounds of someone crashing around in the kitchens and found the Executioner bored and experimenting. Just once. He did not want to poison his master.

So what else could he do? Identify even more fake tags? That always made Arbitro happy, especially when he got to play with the people they’d caught afterwards and Kau ended up with a few new companions for a while, but that didn’t seem quite right either. Finding tags would mean that he was away for the day, and the only thing Kau wanted to do was spend it with his master. He didn’t want to upset Arbitro by coming back dirty either. There had to be something else. Something he could…

It seemed hopeless. The day rolled around and he still had no ideas. But… Curled up in Arbitro’s bed, listening to the soft sound of his master’s breathing and savouring the warmth of skin against skin, a thought struck Kau. Yes. Maybe there _was_ something he could do.

Even blind, he knew the curves of Arbitro’s body better than anything. It took moments to position himself between his master’s legs, licking tentatively before taking Arbitro into his mouth. The sound of Arbitro’s breathing changed, a surprised gasp ending on a moan. A hand touched the back of Kau’s head, pushing it down even as Arbitro’s fingers curled into his hair. 

“Good boy.”

Kau couldn’t help the smile that formed as he continued. Yes, he’d definitely chosen the right present.


End file.
